


Rest

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Near Future, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: Tsukasa wasn't expecting company. Much less Leo, who was telling him to rest his head on his lap one minute and then practically shoving him off due to his own whims the next.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back with leokasa once more. I've missed these gays so here we are. Perishing in the otp. Thank you Requiem. But actually, a big thank you Lee for betaing this fic.

Tsukasa had been dating Leo, he really should’ve been used to his whims by now. However, no matter how long he had been dating Leo, he was probably never going to be fully prepared for Leo’s unexpected visits as he flings the door open while screaming “SUO~!” in the hall, with a maid standing horrified behind him.

“Leo-san, must you make a racket? You’re disrupting not only myself, but my family’s staff.” Tsukasa let out an exasperated sigh. He knew this was just how Leo was, but would it really kill him to act a little more dignified in front of his servants?

“I’m sorry about the fuss. I’ll take it from here.”

The maid bowed at Tsukasa graciously before she scurried off. Tsukasa couldn’t be sure what Leo subjected her to exactly, prior to him flinging his door open, but given her expression, Tsukasa was sure it was nothing good. He made a mental note to properly apologize to her regarding Leo’s rude behavior after he left.

It was then Tsukasa notices the tote bag in Leo’s hand.

“Are you going somewhere Leo-san?”

“Huh? No. I’m just spending the night here.”

“Leo-san, you can’t stop by someone’s house unannounced and decide on your own that you’ll be spending the night.”

“Huh? But you said it was okay.”

“When did I say that?”

“When we were on the phone yesterday. Don’t tell me you weren’t paying attention while we were talking,” Leo huffed. Now that Tsukasa thought about it, he might’ve vaguely remembered Leo asking something about seeing each other soon, but he didn’t think it would be this soon.

“I’m sorry, Leo-san, but I’m very busy right now. Knights has an upcoming live and I can’t afford to be distracted.”

When Tsukasa turned to look at Leo once more, he suddenly realized how close Leo had gotten to him. Usually he made so much noise that it was impossible for Leo to sneak up on him, but had he been really so distracted that he didn’t hear Leo approach him at all? Or did Leo actually master the art of silence?

Whichever it was, Leo didn’t give him much time to think it over before he opened his mouth once more.

“Suo, have you been sleeping right?”

“Yes, why would you ask? Unlike you, Leo-san, I value sleep and make sure I have an appropriate amount every night.”

Leo continued to look at him skeptically. It didn’t look like he believed him; though, probably for good reason. While Tsukasa did make sure to sleep every night, his sleeping pattern hadn’t been ideal for the past week and it must have shown. He could get through his day at school, any club activities he may have, as well as taking care of any work that needed to be done just fine. However, due to the volume of work he had to do between school, Knights, and his family affairs now that he was the new (temporary) head, Tsukasa was only getting the bare minimum of what was required to make sure he functioned properly during the day.

On the floor, Tsukasa could see where Leo had thrown his bag. Every time Leo came over to spend the night, Tsukasa would always ask him to put it in a proper place rather than throwing it haphazardly somewhere in his room, but the older boy never listened, so it wasn't a surprise to him that Leo continued to pay no mind.

Despite how long they had been dating, Leo was still very much an enigma. He was sure there were quite a number of things that Tsukasa understood about Leo that no one else did; that came par for the course given that they were dating, but there were also many things he still didn’t understand about Leo either.

Like how Tsukasa didn’t expect Leo to beeline towards his bed, or at least this early. However, seeing him dive onto his mattress as he made himself comfortable was something fully within the realm of predictable Leo.

“Suo, come on. Lay with me~”

“Leo-san, I believe I just told you that I’m very busy and don’t have any time to waste.”

“Suuuuooooo, c’mon, I know you have tomorrow off so just relax and join me in bed for a bit,” Leo whined, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. He knew Leo wouldn’t stop pestering him to join him until he actually did, so he reluctantly walked over to his bed and stood before Leo, but he still refused to sit down.

“Are you satisfied?”

“Nope, lay with me.”

“Leo-san, I am busy.”

“Too busy for your boyfriend?” Leo asked innocently. Tsukasa knew he had every right to get upset for Leo to pull that card on him. Leo knew better than anyone else how busy he was. It may not have seem liked it, but while Leo was the king of Knights, he did do his job (somewhat) properly and took care of a lot of the work, so he was fully aware of what Tsukasa had on his plate with just leadership of a unit alone. So, when you add on how he was handling all Suou family affairs at the age of 17 as well, there was no arguing that Tsukasa had more to look after than when Leo was king.

However, despite knowing he should be angry, Tsukasa found himself feeling guilty instead. At the end of the day, Tsukasa was the one who decided he wanted both. He didn’t want to choose between being an idol and his obligations towards his family, so he selfishly grasped at both tightly and refused to let go. The workload he had now is a result of his own selfish desires. He couldn’t blame Leo for that. Especially when all Leo wanted was just a bit of attention. It wasn’t like Tsukasa was making much time for Leo as of late. He had come back from traveling abroad and resumed his studies at university for some time now, but even so, they still hadn’t seen each other all that frequently.

But even Leo must have realized the gravity of his own words when he saw how pensive Tsukasa’s face had become along with his silence.  

“Suo, it was a joke. I don’t mind, really.”

Tsukasa looked towards Leo and shook his head. Even if he meant it as a joke, Leo had a point. They were dating, they could finally be together now that the distance had been closed, but Tsukasa hadn’t made much efforts in order to do so. What kind of boyfriend was he?

Leo opted to say nothing and just patted the empty space next to him in order to get Tsukasa to take a seat, and this time he did.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have joked about that.”

Tsukasa shook his head once more and went to take hold of Leo’s hands. They were warm. It really had been a long time since the last they really got to spend a good amount of time together, so Tsukasa knew he shouldn’t waste it. Especially given his family situation. Tsukasa didn’t intend to ever break up with Leo, but he knew in the back of his mind how his parents would probably never accept their relationship. They were expecting him to get married and have a child to continue the Suou legacy after all.

“No, you’re right Leo-san. My work isn’t going anywhere, and even if I’m getting enough sleep to function throughout my day, that doesn’t mean it’s necessarily a healthy amount needed. My body is still growing after all.”

“Don’t grow too much! You’ve already taller than me! I don’t want my boyfriend towering over me like a giant,” Leo complained, but he couldn’t hide his smile before he tightened his grip on Tsukasa’s hands.

Since most of their relationship had been long distance up until recently, it probably took a bit of a toll on him, the both of them really. They went from seeing each other almost every day to not at all and begun their relationship after Leo left for Italy. There’s nothing wrong with Leo wanting to spend more time together since there was a lot of time the two of them had to make up for.

Before Tsukasa could say anything else, Leo went ahead and did something unexpected as he suddenly let go of Tsukasa’s hands and scooted a bit over to the side before patting his lap.

“Suo, you’re tired, right? Rest your head on my lap!”

“Eh?!” Tsukasa exclaimed. “What are you asking me to do all of a sudden?”

“C’mon, I swear, I have a comfy lap.”

“That’s not the issue Leo-san. What if someone were to walk in and see us in such a compromising position?”

“Your servants always knock before coming in, so they won’t sneak up on us Suo~”

“Even so…”

“Suo.”

Tsukasa knew that tone of Leo’s very well. It was his: slightly disappointed, just listen to me already, you’re making this a bigger issue than it really is, tone. Knowing this was a battle he would probably end up ultimately losing, Tsukasa sighed and did as Leo requested and laid his head down on Leo’s lap.

And as much as Tsukasa hated to admit it, Leo was right. His lap was very comfortable. If he wasn’t careful, he might end up actually falling asleep. Even if he just told Leo he would rest more today, he didn’t want to go to bed quite just yet, as he wanted to spend a little more time with Leo before turning in for the night.

“Comfy, right?” Leo beamed.

“Yes, your lap is very comfortable, Leo-san,” Tsukasa knew telling Leo that would probably only inflate his ego more, but they both knew how terrible a liar he was, so there was no point in trying to hide it right now.

“It’s time to shut those tired little eyes then.” Tsukasa went to open his mouth, but Leo managed to cut him off first. “If you’re worried about people walking in, I’ll shake you awake before anyone does.”

Tsukasa almost blurted out how that wasn’t the issue, but he managed to keep his mouth shut before he admitted to anything so embarrassing out loud.

While yes, that was of course a concern for him. Someone walking in on him like this could expose their relationship, which could lead both him and Leo into a great amount of trouble. However, before the consequences of being caught, Tsukasa wanted to spend time with Leo.

“I’m lying on your lap and not doing work, isn’t that enough rest for now?” Tsukasa asked as he shifted his body so that he was laying on his back instead in order to properly look up at Leo, who had a pensive expression on his face, an expression Tsukasa wasn’t used to seeing. It seemed like he was really considering what Tsukasa was saying.

“Leo-sa-“

“Shhhhh. Suo, I’m thinking. I’ll lose all my inspiration if you keep talking.”

Tsukasa sighed, knowing better than to try opening his mouth again as he waited for Leo to sort out whatever thoughts he had. After some time, Leo closed his eyes and started waving his index finger in the air. Was he composing? Right now? Really? Well at least he wasn’t scribbling his nonsense all over his bedding. Maybe that trip to Italy actually taught Leo some amount of sense.

“Alright Suo!” Leo suddenly exclaimed, which caused Tsukasa to jump from his spot on the bed ever so slightly.

“Yes?”

“Get up for a second.”

“Didn’t you just want me to rest though?”

“Yes, but you can rest more in a bit. I have an idea.”

 _And there he goes again._ Tsukasa thought to himself.

If there was something that did not change from their time apart, it was how whimsical Leo was. He truly was like a whirlwind, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but find himself being pulled along at Leo’s pace.

“Suo, c’mon. Get up. Get up.”

After all that fuss Leo made to get Tsukasa to lay on his lap, now he was practically pushing him off. Before Leo could fully shove him off (and inadvertently on the floor) Tsukasa moved himself to properly sit up once more.

Not that long after, Leo jumped up from the bed and started rearranging some of the furniture: a couple of chairs, an ottoman, a trunk and anything else that wasn’t hard to move on his own. Leo also went to grab some of his books, but that’s when Tsukasa drew the line and told him not to use his books for whatever he had planned, to which Leo pouted and reluctantly placed them back in the shelf.

“Leo-san, what on earth are you doing?”

“You’ll see in like fifteen- no ten more minutes!”

“Don’t you think I deserve to know now when you’re rearranging my entire room?” Tsukasa sighed. “And please do be careful, you can scratch the floors. I don’t want to explain to my servants to what you were doing that the floors were ruined.”

“Suo, you worry too much. I’m being very careful. Your pretty little floors are fine. See.”

Tsukasa knew there weren’t any scratches yet, but _yet_ was the keyword here. He just didn’t want Leo to get sloppy and slip up.

“I know, just be careful. And are you sure you don’t need help? I feel rather useless sitting here doing nothing.”

“Nope, Suo, I already said you need to rest, so leave this to your reliable king~”

“Aren’t I the king now? I took you to the guillotine after all.”

“Wahaha~ ☆ That you did. I’m glad you’re still so cheeky, Ou-sama,” Tsukasa could feel his cheeks warm up slightly, as his heart skipped a beat when he heard Leo call him ‘Ou-sama.’ He had already gotten used to hearing the nickname from Ritsu, Arashi and the two other new members of Knights, but hearing it from Leo was completely different. This was his former king after all.

“I guess if the current king wants to do something for this former king, then hand me all the pillows and sheets on your bed.”

“Wait, Leo-san, as I said before, I have the right to know what you’re doing.”

“Stop trying to ruin the surprise and have a little faith in me, Suo.”

Tsukasa wanted to tell Leo that it had nothing to do with his faith in him but looking into Leo’s eyes was probably the biggest mistake he could have made. His resolve to find out whatever it was that Leo was up to crumbled moments later after the older boy gave him his best puppy eyes to date in order to get him to stop asking him questions. Despite passing down the crown and saying that Tsukasa was in charge now, Leo still had him completely wrapped around his fingers and he easily fell back into his position as rook next to Leo, who was his rightful and only king.

Tsukasa could only sigh as he got up from his seat on the bed and gave Leo all of his pillows to which Leo then piled some on top of the chest and a few on the floor before Tsukasa handed him his blanket, which he laid on top of the pillows on the floor, and sheets, which he draped over the furniture.

After giving it one final look over, Leo smiled and nodded excitedly before running over and grabbing Tsukasa and placing him in front of what appeared to be a makeshift door.

“Is this supposed to be a house?”

“A makeshift pillow fort. You didn’t have enough pillows in your room, so there were some creative liberties.”

Tsukasa had only read about pillow forts in some books up until now, he actually had no idea what they really looked like, so Leo could have honestly claimed this was one, and he would have been none the wiser really.

Before Tsukasa could say anything, namely about how they were too old to be doing something like ‘pillow forts,’ he found Leo ushering him inside through the opening and forcing him to sit down.

“Suo, you still have that tiny globe that shows the night sky, right?”

“You mean my planetarium? Yes. It’s on top of the bookshelf.”

“Cool, stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Leo quickly crawled out of the pillow fort, and after what sounded like a few failed attempts at getting the planetarium, Leo popped his head back into the fort.

“Um.. Suo, how can I get it down? I’m using all the chairs for this pillow fort, so I have nothing to stand on.”

“Just let me get it Leo-san. I can reach it.”

“I wanna do it myself.”

“Leo-san, the only other way to get it is if we get a ladder from one of my servants, which is out of the question considering the state of my room.”

“Nope, I’m gonna do it myself,” Leo announced as he popped his head out of the pillow fort.

“Leo-san,” Tsukasa said sternly in order to get him to pop his head back in. “You are forbidden from climbing on the bookshelf or any other furniture around the room.”

Tsukasa was sure he heard a ‘tsk’ sound from under Leo’s breath. It seemed like he properly guessed Leo’s next move. And a good thing too. Leo might not have been all that heavy, but he could still bring his bookshelf toppling down if he wasn't careful.

After a little while, Leo finally let out one of his (cute) growls, “Fine, Suo, you win. You can get the planetarium.”

Once Leo popped his head back out of the tent, Tsukasa crawled out of the fort before he walked over to the bookshelf, reached to the top, and took down the planetarium, handing it over to Leo.

Leo smiled holding the planetarium before ushering Tsukasa back into their fort, “C’mon Suo. Let’s go. Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright. Leo-san, I can walk on my own. You don’t need to push me.”

At Tsukasa’s request, Leo stopped pushing him along and let him crawl his way back into the fort and followed closely behind him. Once they were settled inside, Leo placed the planetarium in the middle and turned it on.

“Lay down Suo, now it’s time to relax,” Leo declared as he let gravity take control and collapsed onto the makeshift bedding. Tsukasa decided to follow suit though, a little more eloquently as he went to lay down in a proper manner. Not that long after, Tsukasa could hear the ruffle in the sheets next to him followed by Leo’s head most definitely resting against his own.

“So what do you think, Suo?”

“About what exactly?”

“My super cool pillow fort, of course! If enemies were to attack we could take heavy artillery and pillows at the ready to fight back. We’re ready for a full out war!”

“Leo-san, I’m not sure what enemies you think we would be fighting within the comforts of my bedroom, but there is nothing about this ‘fort’ you have made that leads me to believe it has any real structural integrity. In fact, I would argue the opposite. If any of the furniture toppled over, we would probably end up badly injured ourselves instead.”

“Suo.”

A sigh. “Yes Leo-san, you made a very impressive pillow fort.”

Tsukasa didn’t have to look over to know there was a grin on Leo’s face. It was pretty evident with the excited noises he was making. But even if he knew the expression that Leo was making, that didn’t stop Tsukasa from turning over to his side to look at Leo in the eyes before reaching out, placing the palm of his hand on Leo’s cheek as he gently massaged it with his thumb.

“Though, Leo-san, I do believe _your_ war is over, so there’s no need for you to constantly go around starting skirmishes with others. Have faith in the one who has inherited your crown and live in an era of peace instead.

“My pledge to you as your former knight, and my word to you as the current king, is as long as I am king, as long as this body, no matter how battered and bruised, can take a single breath, I will always ensure you can and will live a peaceful life for the rest of your days. So, put away your sword and pick up a pen instead once more. Compose to your heart’s content! I won’t let anyone use you for your music any longer. Please feel rest assured and smile from now on instead, Leo Tsukinaga.”

“Were my bad habits resurfacing? Even if I haven’t been king for so long, this old habit still comes back and bites me,” Leo laughed a bit before he continued.

“It’s funny ‘cuz I forced myself into this mindset. I didn’t originally want the crown, but by the end, I truly came to love it. After all, the crown helped bring you to me, too. Thank you, Tsukasa Suou. This former king will be able to retire in peace knowing the great era you’re about to bring forward. I look forward to seeing the incredible heights you bring Knights, Ou-sama~”

There it was, the flutter in his stomach again. Hearing the title from his respected (former) leader of his.

“Enough about that though, look at the pretty constellations instead Suo. Our signs are right next to each other! A bull and a ram. Wahaha. That’s funny. Both animals who use their heads to charge straight forward. That sounds like us!”

“I wouldn’t say they’re ‘right next to each other’ seeing as they are still many lightyears apart.”

“Suo.”

“But I know the point you’re trying to illustrate for me. They are indeed close compared to the others.” Tsukasa couldn’t help but lightly laugh as he continued to look up at the ‘sky.’

“It certainly is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Tsukasa went to look over at Leo, but he noticed how the other was already looking directly at him, which caused Tsukasa to blush as he quickly went to look back up at the constellations projected on the bottom of his sheets hanging above them. He couldn’t be sure that when he thought Leo was agreeing with him, he might have actually meant him instead, considering how deeply Leo was looking at him. However, Tsukasa wouldn’t dare to ask out loud. It was far too embarrassing to do so after all.

“Suo~”

When Tsukasa heard his name being called, he turned to look over at Leo once more, and before he could ask Leo if there was something he needed, Leo had already made his move and closed the space between their lips as he offered him a soft and tender kiss. The kiss was only a few seconds long, but it felt like an eternity to Tsukasa. He was taken completely off guard by Leo’s (sudden?) boldness.

“L-Leo-san!”

“You’re not gonna get flustered like this every time I kiss you, are you Suo?”

“N-no! You just caught me off guard.”

“I always catch you off guard then.”

“It’s because you never ask me!”

It seemed like Leo decided to mull on what Tsukasa just said. His expression switched to something a tad more pensive; though, it didn’t last long before Leo reached his arm up and brushed some of Tsukasa’s bangs out of his face and stared at him intently. “Then, Tsukasa Suou, may I kiss you again?”

Tsukasa knew he probably should have seen that coming, but for the life of him, he didn’t. There was no doubt with how hot his cheeks felt that he was most definitely blushing, so he tried to hide it by bringing his arm up to cover his face a bit, but given the smirk on Leo’s, he had surely already caught sight of the red tint across his cheeks.

“See, I told you!”

“Don’t laugh at me. You did that on purpose knowing it would rile me up.” Tsukasa turned around so he didn’t face Leo. If he didn’t see him, then it would help him calm down, and he wouldn’t get flustered again so soon.

“Suo, don’t pout. I’m sorry, you’re right. I was being a big meanie. A bully. Please forgive me, Suo. I love you~”

Tsukasa didn’t move. It wasn’t like he was hurt or offended, he just didn’t want Leo to see him like this. How easily flustered he would get over the littlest things. He wanted to be suave, graceful and confident. An ideal knight. Tsukasa knew he couldn’t change right away, change took time and he had changed quite a lot since the beginning of his first year. However, he didn’t want Leo to always perceive him as a “little chick.”

“Suo, c’mon turn around,” Leo nagged. Tsukasa had to admit, he felt a little bad ignoring Leo like this. Not to mention, if his goal was to get Leo to recognize him as a man, then he needed to face him head on. Continuing to do what he was doing now only showed he was still a child.

And that’s when the idea struck. Perhaps there was something else he could do. Something that would help illustrate Tsukasa’s point from before.

Slowly, Tsukasa then turned around and faced Leo once more. He could see the apologetic look on Leo’s face. “Sorry, I’ll stop teasing you as much.”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad Leo-san. I love you too,” Tsukasa said, a smirk slowly forming on his lips before he leaned in and kissed Leo. He kept the kiss light but a little longer than the last one they had just shared before pulling back. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach still, but seeing the flustered look on Leo’s face made it worth it as he reached up and touched Leo’s cheeks.

“See, it’s not easy to keep your cool when taken off guard, right, Leo-san?” Tsukasa couldn’t hide the slightly haughty tone in his voice, happy his plan worked. He really wasn’t sure if Leo was going to show any reaction, but he was glad that he did.

Leo was stunned silent for only a little while longer before Tsukasa heard his all too familiar laugh boom in the air.

“Well, you got me there, Suo. And you’re still an upstart too, I see. Or, no, that’s not right. You’re king now. Am I the upstart? Or I guess I would just be taking back what was once mine? Should I fight back and reclaim my throne and make you my faithful knight once more?”

“Didn't you just say earlier how you were going to ‘retire in peace’ knowing I was king?”

“Hmmm. Yeah. I did. But that was before you challenged me. Sometimes, you gotta come out of retirement for a bit to show upstarts how it’s done! Wahaha.”

“When you were my king, I swore fidelity to you and I will never serve another. You are my one and only king. However, that doesn't mean I won’t fight tooth and nail to keep this crown.

“A new age has begun and it’s time for a new path to unfold. I will not forsake tradition, but I will see to it that we see to a better and brighter future, and I will strike any who try to get in my way. No matter who it is. I would of course rather not fight you, but if this is your declaration of war, then I won’t back down and will fight you with all of my might, Leo Tsukinaga.

“I have properly inherited this crown. A crown which was entrusted to me. I will not easily give it up to anyone. Not even you.”   

Leo said nothing to him at first, but he didn’t have to when he had a smile beaming across his face, “That’s what I like to hear Tsukasa Suou. You hold onto that crown. Grasp it firmly and never let it go. Hold onto it until your dying breath. The crown you wear now is bloody and full of history. Knights is a unit about chivalry and grace, but it also has a deep and dark past that most don’t know about.

“However, that’s no longer the case. It’s time for Knights to leave the darkness and enter the light. And I’m sure the sole person on this planet who can purify its bloody path and lead this unit into a new age is you. After all, you were the one who got all of us to start moving forward once more. No one but Tsukasa Suou could get the clock moving once more for Knights.

“But it looks like we derailed a lot again, Suo. Now is not the time to be talking about crowns and war. Right now, we’re just two normal guys.”

“I would hardly describe the head of a Suou family and a compositional genius who has numerous awards under his belt as ‘normal’, but I suppose your point stands. Right now, we’re just Leo and Tsukasa, laying on my bedroom floor in a makeshift pillow fort looking up at the stars projected by this mini planetarium.”

“Yep, two normal guys.” Leo nodded sagely to himself, to which Tsukasa couldn’t help but laugh at a bit before Leo pinched his nose.

“Leo-san, what are yo-“

“Don’t think I forgot Suo. You didn’t want to sleep earlier ‘cuz you wanted us to talk more, right? Well, we did that, so now it’s time for you to sleep.”

Tsukasa didn’t expect to hear that. It looked like Leo caught on more than he realized. Since when did his boyfriend become so observant? Tsukasa couldn’t help but find himself wondering this fact.

“For someone who lacks all common sense and social tact, I wouldn’t have imagined you being so observant.”

“I think I was just insulted and complimented all at once! Wahaha. That’s my Suo. I love you even if you’re super cheeky.”

“And I love you despite how it clearly defies any amount of common sense I have.”

“Insults like this won’t get you anywhere. It’s time for all good boys and upstarts to go to bed,” Leo said as he snuggled a little closer to Tsukasa.

Since they were behind the privacy of his sheets in this pillow fort, Tsukasa didn’t hesitate to put his arms around Leo and brought him even closer as he rested his chin on Leo’s shoulder.

Sometimes it still didn’t feel real that Leo was here right in front of him. It felt surreal to be holding Leo in his arms like this. He never thought Leo as small, but when Leo fit so nicely into his arms like he did now, it was hard to think of him as any different. Leo already expressed his displeasure in the idea of Tsukasa getting much bigger, or in his words ‘towering over him’ earlier, and it wasn’t like he wanted to tower over Leo per se. He just liked the idea of being a bit bigger, so he could hold Leo in his arms.  

 _Just a little more,_ Tsukasa thought to himself. He only needed a little more height for Leo to fit perfectly to his body. He could only hope that would be the case.

Tsukasa was surprised by Leo’s silence as he held onto him a little tighter. Perhaps Leo had fallen asleep already? Tsukasa decided to take a quick peak. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady and rhythmic. There was no doubt in Tsukasa’s mind now, Leo was most definitely asleep.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be getting rest, Leo-san?” Tsukasa chuckled a bit before he placed a soft kiss on Leo’s lips. He was really glad that Leo was here by his side once more. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Tsukasa missed Leo terribly while he was abroad.

Looking at Leo’s sleeping form once more, Tsukasa stifled a yawn. He didn’t think he was all that tired before, but almost out of nowhere Tsukasa could feel how heavy his eyes were becoming. He must have been sleepier than he originally thought. After another yawn, Tsukasa realized how his ever-observant boyfriend also took notice of how tired he was before he knew as well.

 _Perhaps it wasn’t fair to keep calling Leo unobservant after all,_ Tsukasa chuckled to himself, before letting gravity take over and closing his eyes as well.

Falling asleep with his boyfriend in his arms didn’t seem like all that bad of an idea after all. Tsukasa made sure to make a mental note of how he’ll be sure to thank Leo in the morning for convincing him to rest up rather than working late into the night once more.

For now, Tsukasa was going to get some needed and well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Knights Repayment Festival was pretty much everything I could have wanted. Before the event was even done, I was already typing this fic up. And now I am perishing in a world where Requiem exists 'cuz the year is about to restart in Ensemble Stars. 
> 
> Also hello, feel free to come talk to me on my twitter @KagayakuMyFaith
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
